


Kawaii Boys and girls In Love

by Fenris13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, all the kokoros go dokidoki, oh look my ships are showing, so kawaii, super sugoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris13/pseuds/Fenris13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake is kawaii, Dirk is sugoi, Jane is unsure, and Roxy is drunk. Contains one love triangle, two confessions of undying devotion, at least three instances of the use of the term 'kawaii', two hearts going dokidoki, sloppy makeouts, one feelings jam, and one song reference. May be inappropriate for grubs under three sweeps of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii Boys and girls In Love

Once upon a time there was a kawaii boy named Jake English. He loved guns and skulls and most of all ADVENTURE. But (BUT!!) he had a deep secret. He was in love with his sugoi best bro Dirk Strider. His love could never be revealed to Dirk, because what if it ruined everything between them? Dirk is Jake's only bro―as great as his foxy lady friends, Jane and Roxy, are, they cannot be bros as they are female―and where else is he going to get a bro as great as Dirk? Sexy, sugoi, kawaii Dirk who makes robots and is simply wicked with a blade, the most dashing man Jake knows! If he ruined his super platonic relationship with his best bro with his super not-platonic feelings, he didn't know what he would do. It would be a great bloody catastrophe!

But (BUT!!) what Jake did not know was that Dirk ALSO had a deep secret. He was in love with his kawaii best bro Jake! (gasp) Dirk could not reveal HIS love for Jake because Dirk is fifteen and when you're a teenager, it is really hard to attempt any sort of confession of feelings, especially when you don't even see your sweetheart in person. But it will happen. Dirk will confess his sugoi love to Jake, and soon they will be in cahoots. CAHOOOOOOOOTS. But Dirk doesn't know about any cahootery, only that the time for confessions is fast approaching, and if he doesn't move soon, Jake will be out of his reach forever―NO. Jake will be out of his reach 5ever (that mean moar then 4evah). Because (BECAUSE!!) Roxy Lalonde, Dirk's main lady (main lady like a best bro but not a bro because bro's are boys and Roxy is a girl duh), also has a deep secret. She is in love with her motherfuckin' best friend Jane Crocker. But (BUT!!) the problem is that Jane ALSO as a deep secret. She thinks she is in love with...JAKE ENGLISH!! (DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHNNNN) Which is a big problem because DIRK is in love with Jake and they are obviously meant to be together because they are kawaii boys in love, and Roxy loves Jane, and if she would just open her eyes she would SEE that! Gosh, these kids sure are a lot of trouble.

So (SO!!) Jane is trying to steal Jake from Dirk even though she doesn't know Dirk likes Jake, and Roxy knows Dirk likes Jake and that Jake likes Dirk and she wants to be with Jane, and Dirk likes Jake and Jake likes Dirk but neither of them knows the other likes them (whew!), thus Dirk knows he has to move fast before Jane can say anything and lose Jake 5EVAH (even though Jake wouldn't even like Jane like that because he loves Dirk but shh Dirk doesn't know that) so Dirk is going to SPILL THE BEANS. So (SO!!) Dirk decides that he will tell Jake about his feelings for him when he goes to visit Jake on his super-isolated-no-one-around-for-miles-and-miles-hint-hint-nudge-nudge-wink-wink island when he finally (FINALLY!!) gets a chance to do it. But (BUT!!) at the same time, Jane ALSO is going to go to the island! But (BUT!!) Roxy caught wind of this and 'is cuming to Driks rscue *cming *coimng *lol tpyoes'.

When all of the kids are on Jakes magical love island, there is a huge feelings jam, initiated after badass battles with giant spiders and seagoatdads and whalemoms and shit. During this feelings jam, many things are revealed!

Jane says to Jake, “Jake, I think I might―” but then she is cut off because Roxy says “WAIT sotp Jane! *stop You need to know soemthing first...Jane, I am in lesbians *love with you.” 

Jane gasps, immediately forgetting about what she was going to say to Jake, and her heart went dokidoki. But (BUT!!)...how? She had never thought of Roxy in that way before...why was her heart suddenly aflutter with feelings she had not realized were there? 

“Roxy..." Jane whispered. “I...I never knew...” Roxy held Jane's hands in her own, her face inches from Jane's own. 

“I've always felt this way Jane...” Jane gazed into Roxy's bright pink orbs, lost in their stare. 

“Really? Even when...?”

Roxy nodded gravely. “Yes. Even wehn *when you were fat. Even then, Jane. I nver thought you were more beiuetuifiul. I love you, Jane.'”

Jane finally realized what she had been missing all her life. It was Roxy's sweet lady lips pressed sweetly to her own. All her love for Jake had been her attempt to reassert her non-existent heterosexuality when really she had been denying her sweet lady love for her BFF for lyfe, Roxy. They met in a passionate love kissu kiss and sloppily made their way out of the room designated for feelings jams, leaving Dirk and Jake for a more private place. Dirk and Jake were utterly stunned, both caught completely unawares by their female friends discovering the depth of their lady love during this feelings jam.

Jake was, ironically, the first to snap out of it. Shyly, he glanced over at Dirk, who was still staring at the door through which his main ladies left, lip-locked (not that Jake could see because duh shades so cooooooool).

“So, um...” Jake said, biting his bottom lip with his buck teeth, looking very kawaii, as usual. Or at least, that is what Dirk thought as he looked over to him, snapped out of his lady-trance, now very intent on telling Jake his feelings.  


“Jake. I have something you need to know and based on numbers that at this point are completely pointless, your answer will not be reciprocal. However, I confess that I need to get this three-year-old weight off my chest now before I suffocate. Jake English,” Dirk said, and suddenly Jake noticed how close he was, Dirk's face inches from his own, and he felt his heart go dokidoki.

Was Dirk truly doing what Jake thought―hoped, wished, needed―him to be doing? Everything was bright, sharply bright, too bright, beautifully bright―Dirk's shades, Dirk's hair, Dirk's skin, Dirk's lips...God, Dirk's lips. Bright and pink, and except for the blush slowly spreading across his cheeks and o’er his nose they would be the only color in his face. It was bright and it was breathtaking and if Jake wasn't so invested in what Dirk was about to say at that moment, he would not have been able to hear anything over the sound of his beating heart.

“Jake English, I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for longer than I'd like to admit, and as infuriating as it has been,” his voice became very, very quiet as his gloved hands reached out and gently grasped Jake's face. Dirk nervously licked his lips. “As infuriating as it has been sometimes, I don't regret a moment of it. I love you.”

Jake stared wide-eyed into Dirk's shades, close enough now that he could just barely see the faint outline of his eyelids. Dirk was confessing love to him, and God Jake is fifteen and when you are fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you are going to believe them, and gosh golly, Jake really, really believes Dirk is completely serious about this. Reaching his hands up from where they had been limp at his sides, Jake mirrors Dirk and holds his best bro's face. Jake licks his lips in turn and barely makes out the flicker of eyes behind shades as they follow the movement.

“Well my good man,” Jake says in a throaty whisper, “I fear that you are wrong.” 

Dirk frowns ever so slightly, and Jake cuts him off before he even begins to ask why. “Because while the numbers are completely pointless, they are also completely wrong because your feelings are most definitely and most enthusiastically reciprocated. I love you Dirk, I love you more than...more than I love adventure.”

Jake never realized how far his feelings went until he uttered this statement, and after he did he realized how true it was. Adventure was grand, and life would always be fulfilling as long as he had adventure; but being with Dirk was an adventure in and of itself. Dirk was unpredictable and mysterious, leaving Jake gasping for breath or grasping for his guns because he was equal parts hilarious and aggravating, and at the same time inspired in Jake feelings he had previously associated only with the cerulean ladies who graced his walls. 

Jake bumps his forehead with Dirk's, not realizing their growing proximity until it has already happened and saying, “I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might make...make things complicated, but since this is obviously not the case...” Jake trails off and for the first time since Roxy and Jane left he looks down away from Dirk, uncertain and unsure. Thankfully, Dirk takes over for him, and ever so slightly tilts his head to the left.  


“Shh,” he says, smirking a little. “Only sloppy make outs now.”

Dirk pressed his mouth over Jake's, easily slipping his tongue into Jake's mouth as he gasped. They proceeded to have sloppy make outs of the hot, sugoi, kawaii variety, Dirk tongue-fucking Jake until he couldn't see straight and they had to post-pone any actual sexy tiemz until Jake felt he could really let go of his pure, maidenly status. It didn't take long.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't actually planning on posting random crap for my first work here, but oh well. It was fun and hopefully made someone smile, so that isn't too bad for a first try. This was barely edited, but hopefully what mistakes are there are the ones I left in a'purpose--feel free to point any out and I will either thank you for catching it or giggle.


End file.
